A paso de Caracol
by Aysha93g
Summary: [Spanish fanfic] Había llegado el momento, John debía limpiar el apartamento de Baker Street, el tiempo había pasado y la señora Hudson debía seguir con su vida... pero costaba tanto...


El tiempo pasaba tan lento que hasta un caracol podría haberlo adelantado. John no había contado los minutos que llevaba frente al 221B de Baker Street, pero podía asegurar que alcanzaría perfectamente la media hora. Llevó la vista de reojo a su reloj, solo para marearse con el movimiento del segundero. Estaba verdaderamente abrumado.  
>John había sobrevivido a un guerra, un secuestro, a estar vestido con dinamita y a un compañero de piso sociópata. No entendía por qué tenía miedo de cruzar el umbral de aquella puerta.<br>Ah, sí, eran los recuerdos junto al compañero de piso sociópata. Todo encajaba.  
>Sin embargo, hizo acopio de valor, e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Aquella casa había sido su caparazón nada más volver de Afghanistán, su pequeño refugio. Había sufrido tantos daños como él, tantas redadas por parte de Lestrade, disparos del propio Sherlock... Y aún así, ahí estaba, firme, resistiendo sobre sus cimientos. Su refugio.<br>John entró en su antiguo apartamento, con la esperanza de verlo tal y como lo recordaba. No entraba desde el accidente, y aún esperaba que Sherlock hubiera hecho caso de las últimas palabras dichas ante la tumba de su compañero. Aún esperaba un último milagro.  
>Pero no fue así. El inmueble estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de polvo, oscuridad y humedad. Nadie podría vivir sin dejar su huella en aquel lugar. Sherlock no estaba ahí.<br>Con un suspiro de resignación, John soltó las cajas de cartón que llevaba para guardar sus objetos, y fue de camino a la cafetera que guardaba en la cocina, sobre la nevera.  
>- Yo que tú no abría la puerta de la nevera- Se escuchó a su espalda. Las ondas sonoras llevaron un escalofrío con ellas, recorriendo la espalda de John. Él, más sobresaltado que si acabara de explotar una mina antipersona a sus pies, se giró.<br>Y ahí estaba. El fantasma de Sherlock Holmes, con un brick de leche en su mano izquierda, y la derecha guardada en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, ni una sola cana, ni una mísera arruga de más.  
>John suspiró y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba creerse que aquello era cierto, pero así mismo, había soñado tanto con aquel momento, que no era capaz de creérselo. Esperó, contando los segundos, hasta que la manecilla del reloj realizó una vuelta completa, y volvió la vista hasta Sherlock de nuevo.<br>Saber que seguía ahí, sin moverse un ápice, le hizo cuestionarse su siguiente movimiento. Tras haber sido abandonado y olvidado, quedaba resentimiento en su persona. Llevaba meses esperando su vuelta, esperando aquel momento, pero al hacerlo, también se sintió furioso. Porque seguía vivo, y la única forma de descubrirlo había sido ir a buscarlo. No había movido un dedo por volver junto a John.  
>Tal vez, no lo quería a su lado.<br>- ¿John?- Lo llamó Sherlock. Él intentó girarse sin derramar una sola lágrima.  
>Los surcos de sus ojos se los había dejado un caracol paseándose por su cara, se dijo.<br>- ¿Por qué, Sherlock?- Preguntó, con la voz entrecortada. Eludió el desconcierto de su compañero, y volvió a atacar.- ¿Por qué nos apartaste?  
>Sherlock bajó la vista, visiblemente afectado por sus palabras.<br>- Tenía que hacerlo- Musitó- Por vuestro bien.  
>- ¿Nuestro bien? ¡Cuesta creerte! ¡Siempre pensando en ti nada más!- John necesitaba estallar. Llevaba meses intentando superar la muerte de un vivo. Necesitaba estallar. - ¡Solo sabes crear heridas que, cuando cicatrizan, vuelves a abrir!<br>Sherlock soportó sus palabras sin el más mínimo comentario, ni un solo gesto, ni un parpadeo. Siempre había sido frío, calculador y, desde luego, sereno. Cerró los ojos.  
>- John... Lo siento. No era mi intención.- Dijo, avanzando unos pasos, intentando alcanzar a su compañero.- Pero tenía que hacerlo.<br>John rehuyó el acercamiento, de brazos cruzados. Se dirigió al sillón. Necesitaba sentarse y pensar.  
>- Cuesta creerte.<br>Sherlock no dijo nada. Se apartó de John y fue hacia la cocina, dispuesto a abrir la nevera. Cuando se encontraba frente a ella, lanzó una mirada a John para que se pusiera a su lado. Él, aunque un poco receloso, obedeció, y se posicionó a su diestra.  
>Al abrir, John contuvo la respiración. Tres cabezas, perfectamente conservadas en formol, se encontraban en el interior. John se detuvo unos segundos a observar los cortes precisos en el cuello, reconociendo la mano de su compañero. Lo miró de reojo.<br>- Ellos iban a...  
>- No importa- Lo cortó John. Si algo había aprendido, era a leer la mente de Sherlock, aunque solo fuera un poco.- Voy a decirle a la Señora Hudson que vuelva a alquilar el apartamento, luego hablaremos sobre esto en condiciones. Con un dichoso té.<br>- Gracias.  
>- Pero hay una condición, gasterópodo estúpido.<br>- ¿Gasterópodo? ¿No había un insulto peor?- Se burló Sherlock.- Dime.  
>- No vuelvas a matar a nadie por mí. - Musitó, bastante serio.- Y menos a paso de caracol.<br>Sherlock asintió, sonriendo.  
>- Ah, tengo la leche que pediste.<p> 


End file.
